Recordar
by Tophatloa123
Summary: vivimos en paz, la guerra termino hace más de 20 años y estoy felizmente casada. mi mente estaba tranquila hasta que surgió una pregunta de mi hija. siete simples palabras: ¿Ustedes se aman desde que se conocieron?


**Hola linduritas, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**bueno, primero que nada, este fic es un regalo de navidad para mi amiga y fan =3 Nieve Taisho, muchas gracias por leerme y apoyar mi otra historia.**

**segundo: este fic es para nieve asi como para otros de mis lectores, les deseomuy felices fiestas y espero que tengan un prospero año nuevo.**

**tercero, este fic remplaza lo que seria el capitulo navideño de mi historia "preparatoria Ba Sing Se" los tiempos no me dieron para incluir un capitulo navideño. ademas hoy no subo capitulo de el otro fic, mañana subo uno más largo como regalo a todos los que siguan la historia.**

* * *

**Recordar.**

"_no vas a caer" pensaba Sokka, mientras sostenía a Toph, acababan de hundir a casi todos los dirigibles, solo quedaban dos._

_-¡no me sueltes!- había gritado Toph._

"_nunca lo haría" pensó él, "no mientras es mundo siga en pie"._

_La miró y supo que ella estaba muy asustada, sus ojos desprendían una pocas lagrimas, o uno sobrevivía o ambos morían, pero si Toph se iba, el estaba en camino próximo. Nadie se había dado cuenta pero el brazo de Sokka tenía un corte muy grande como para tomarlo a la ligera, no se lo había mostrado a Katara porque ella se preocuparía mucho, decidió ocultar su dolor hasta llegar a un lugar para que lo curen. _

_Ese brazo estaba lastimado, pero sostenía a Toph, esa chica que de forma completamente literal "colgaba de sus brazos", por mala suerte esto no era una estúpida metáfora._

_Ella no podía hacer nada, ni levantarse ni ayudar, se sentía completamente impotente. Estaban ambos muy sucios y cubiertos de pequeñas pero dolorosas heridas, Suki no estaba y Sokka hacia lo que podía._

"_**O uno o ninguno". "o vive uno, o mueren los dos"**_

_Pero no hubo tiempo de elegir, llego Suki. _

POV Sokka

Ella comparte conmigo este momento. Gracias a Suki, después de un año con ella nos separamos y yo empecé a salir con mi hermosa maestra tierra.

Pero eso ya no importa, ya no es mi novia, eso es cosa del pasado, ahora solo es… mi esposa, hace más como mas de 20 años que termino la guerra, y hace 16 años exactos que ella sale conmigo.

16 años desde que le puse una alegre plantita en la cabeza y la bese.

16 años desde que me pego un codazo en el estomago.

16 años desde que me confesé y ella quedo más roja que la cicatriz de Zuko.

Además de eso, no 16 sino hace tan solo 14 años.

14 años desde que es mi hermosa esposa

14 años desde que usa un collar de piedra en el cuello.

POV Toph.

Estaba felizmente casada, con Sokka, héroe de guerra, el mejor estratega del mundo en ese momento, cuñado del avatar, concejal de toda una nueva ciudad, pero más importante, su amado, padre de su hija. En ese momento estaba en la cocina con su hermana, mientras Toph estaba en el comedor con Aang y Zuko.

Cada vez que pensaba en Sokka, le venía a la mente esos momentos en la guerra, que lograron hacerlos mostrar sus lados fieros, pero que también los hicieron débiles y frágiles en ciertas circunstancias.

Luego de seis años de terminada la guerra, ella recibió un colgante de piedra espacial, Sokka había ido a la nación del fuego, Toph no sabía porque pero luego se entero que él había ido a la aldea donde creó la espada espacial. En ese entonces todavía estaba el meteorito en la mansión de Piandao. Se llevo gran parte de ese meteorito, lo trabajo por muchísimo tiempo antes de hacer el collar que adornaría mi cuello por el resto de mi vida.

Sokka lo hiso de ese material en especial que en cierta forma nos caracterizaba a los dos, yo tenía mi brazalete espacial así como mi esposa Sokka su espada.

Era circular y el tallado mostraba algo así como una luna creciente al costado, como el símbolo de las tribus agua, también estaba calado un pequeño cuadrado que simbolizaba al reino tierra, bajo este se encontraban tres olas, pero eso era lo más mínimo del collar, era muy detallado, algunas partes caladas que dentro estaban tenían relleno de oro lo cual lo había ver refinado y hermoso. Costaba creer que lo había hecho un no maestro, pero ahí estaba la perfecta muestra de lo que puede el amor.

Aang y Zuko estaban hablando de todo tipo de cosas, familiares como políticas, pero yo no los escuchaba, por mi mente pasaba la voz de Sokka en todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, pero mi mente se detuvo. En un momento de hacia ya casi 10 años

_-Toph, te tengo que decir algo,- dijo Katara en forma seria- vos viniste por las nauseas, no son extrañas en cualquier caso, pero vos tenes algo mas, no solo las nauseas…_

_-apúrate, no tengo todo el día, y quiero saber qué demonios causa estas estúpidas nauseas- respondió Toph para que Katara parara todo el teatro. _

_Katara la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído, "Toph estas embarazada" _

_-¡¿Qué?! No puedo estar embarazada, ni siquiera estoy casada…_

_- voy a tener un sobrino o sobrina, que emoción, mi hermano tendrá que madurar para poder criar a un hijo, eso es definitivo._

Al fin de ese recuerdo Toph sonrió para sus adentros y recordó otro momento que fue al día siguiente:

_-Sokka, tenemos que hablar, es muy importante y no sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar pero te lo tengo que decir- ante este comportamiento Sokka presintió que algo iba mal, estaba del todo equivocado._

_- ¿Qué pasa Toph?- le dijo el dulcemente_

_Ella instintivamente toco su vientre, recién tenía un mes de embarazo y ella era flaca por lo tanto no se notaba. Sokka sabía que significaba ese movimiento: o un fuerte dolor de panza o que ella estaba embarazada y pensó en la segunda._

_Solo la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso._

_- ya se la noticia, no necesito sentir tus vibraciones- dijo Sokka emocionado- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?_

_-un mes, que bien que reaccionaste, me asuste de pensar que podrías tomarlo mal._

_Luego Sokka de dio otro beso._

Luego de este recuerdo desfilaron por su mente muchos más, su casamiento, el nacimiento de Lin, las vacaciones en familia y millones de otros recuerdos, pero tuvo que dejarlos y volver a la realidad porque ya era hora de la cena, Katara acababa de poner la mesa y Zuko llamo a los niños, entraron Tenzin Kya Bumi, Lin y Honora

**POV Sokka **

Estaban todos vestidos con ropa hermosa digna de las fiestas, Tenzin tenía la ropa común de un maestro aire pequeño, como las que usaba Aang hace muchos años, solo que en vez de la típica capa en forma de poncho, tenía una capa larga con un broche de oro en el cuello. Bumi llevaba puesto un traje bordo con un pantalón del mismo color pero oscuro, unos zapatos negros y su pelo igual de alborotado que siempre, con la única diferencia de que estaba bañado.

Luego estaba Kya, llevaba puesto un vestido azul, como cualquiera de la tribu agua, pero no estaba vestida típicamente, este vestido era largo hasta las rodillas, lo básico del vestido era azul y celeste, con unos diamantes de color azul bordados en una tela amarilla, esta cubría parte de la falda del vestido y hacia que ella se viera como una digna mezcla de mi hermana y mi cuñado, al pelo lo llevaba atado en una coleta y con unos mechones cayendo a los lados de la forma natural que llevaba siempre, pero esta vez la coleta estaba enroscada en forma de rodete y atada con hebillas de diamantes de iguales que el vestido, en los pies tenía unas sandalias de ligero taco, Kya ya tenía 14 años y exigió que le dejaran un ligero taco.

Obviamente luego de Kya venia mi hija, ella tiene 9 igual que Tenzin, ella tiene el pelo recogido en un peinado muy raro que solo sabe hacer mi esposa aun siendo ciega, el recogido va adornado con un broche de oro y genamita que le regalaron mis suegros cuando nació, junto a este broche también había millones de regalos, pero los que llevaba puestos eran únicamente el broche y un collar de los mismos materiales, también habían aretes y pulseras, pero Lin aun con corta edad tiene mal carácter y cuando una acolita intento ponérselos ella estuvo a punto de tirarla por la ventana. Lo principal del vestuario era por supuesto la ropa, esta era un vestido verde que arriba llevaba una tela traslucida de color crema al estilo del reino tierra, ese vestido es una versión dulce y formal de la ropa que usaba Toph cuando la conocimos, por eso cuando lo vi lo compre, en los hombros empieza la tela color crema, esta se sostiene con unos bordados de hilo dorado, el mismo bordado recorre todos los bordes del vestido, el cuello las mangas y la parte de abajo, no lleva zapatos puestos porque los tiene en la mano, son unas sandalias muy simples color dorado.

Después entra Honora, obviamente ella tiene la ropa de una princesa, su vestido es de color rojo vivo con una capa bordo parecida a la de Zuko, esta tiene una flama dorada igual que el vestido que tiene flamas doradas en todos los rincones, lleva el pelo semi-regogido, se parece mucho a azula, tiene dos mechones sueltos en los bordes de la cara y la mitad superior del pelo atado en un pequeño rodete y encima el típico adorno del cabello con forma de flama bordo, este es el mismo que usaba Azula pero decido olvidar eso y ver lo tierna y hermosa que se ve, al igual que todos los demás.

Fuera de los niños también estamos nosotros, pero no estamos tan arreglados como nuestros hijos que fueron vestidos cuidadosamente por los acólitos y Honora por sus sirvientes de la nación del fuego. Aang lleva la ropa de siempre pero la capa que tiene es más formal y más oscura, tiene unos pequeños bordados dorados en la parte inferior y por dentro en bordo, tiene un broche parecido al de Tenzin pero este tiene la forma de la perfecta combinación de los elementos. Al lado se encuentra mi hermana que tiene un vestido azul y plateado bordado en diamantes amarillos y azules, (sinceramente somos ricos, aportes de guerra más empleos más todas las acciones que tenemos alrededor del mundo) el pelo esta peinado con sus dos tranzas de siempre, pero en vez de caer ondulante lo tiene recogido con un pequeño broche plateado.

Luego están Zuko y Mai, él lleva una ropa parecida a la del señor del fuego pero un poco menos formal, la capa es parecida a la de Honora, el dice que no es la misma que la que usa cuando ejerce su trabajo, pero yo la veo igual, el pelo lo tiene atado en un rodete con una flama adornándolo, no es la Flama Real, es una simple igual que la de su hija pero en color dorado. Mai lleva puesto un vestido que le llega a los pies de color rojo suave con flamas doradas como su hija, el pelo lo lleva semi-recogido con una flama dorada igual que la de Zuko, tiene también un chal color bordo. Ambos se ven muy bien pero aparentemente no tienen ropa un poco menos formal que la de señor, señora y princesa de la nación del fuego.

Por último estamos Toph y yo, ella tiene un vestido que le llega casi a los tobillos, es de color verde pastel con detalles florales en forma de flores, ella se negó a usarlo pero yo se lo insistí y termino aceptando, obvio que zapatos no tiene y lleva el pelo de la misma forma que siempre pero ahora accedió a sacarse el pelo de la cara, igual que antes de que se uniera a nosotros. Se ve simplemente hermosa. Yo estoy parecido a lo que siempre tengo en el concejo solo que ahora tengo una ropa más costosa y formal.

Brindamos y comimos, todos estamos felices, nuestros hijos ven como somos fuera de nuestros roles de adultos, fuera de todo no cambiamos tanto, obviamente maduramos pero cuando estamos todos juntos es como si retrocediéramos en el tiempo.

Luego de cenar levantamos y tuvimos que lavar, Aang les dejo los días de fiestas libres a los acólitos, ellos siguen en la isla pero están en sus vidas.

Cuando terminamos todo, fuimos afuera mientras nuestros hijos nos miraban extrañados. Juntamos unos cuantos troncos y Zuko prende fuego, Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko y yo nos sentamos como si supiéramos el plan, luego se sienta Mai tras una seña de Zuko. Nuestros hijos se sientan en nuestros regazos y mientras nos abrazamos, pero ellos se siguen mirando sin saber qué hacer.

- no nos miren así, es una noche de fiestas y ¿qué mejor forma de terminarla que haciendo uno de sus deseos realidad?- dice Aang sonriéndoles a todos los niños mientas ellos lo miran a él y luego se miran entre ellos nuevamente, tras una señas que solo ellos entienden empieza hablar Kya.

-¿nos van a contar historias de la guerra no?- dijo ella feliz.

Nos resistimos bastante de contarles esas historias, que puedan vivir en el pacifico mundo actual y no sepan todo lo que tuvimos que vivir nosotros, pero es navidad y supuestamente es una fechas en las que algún que otro deseo se cumple, a mi en esta fecha se me cumplió el mejor deseo de mi vida.

Ellos desde que nacieron quieren saber la historia de la guerra, quieren saber por qué el mundo nos alaba y respeta tanto. Quieren saber las razones por las que todos los chicos que los conocen quieren ser falsos amigos y porque desde que nacieron todos les preguntan cosas de cómo es él avatar y sus amigos.

Ni siquiera les contamos como encontramos a Aang, lo único que saben es que el detuvo la guerra.

-en la escuela nos contaron que papa es el último maestro aire porque el bisabuelo del tío Zuko mato a las personas que controlaban el aire- dijeron Kya y Bumi.

-será mejor que les contemos la historia desde el comienzo…- dice Aang que les cuenta como era antes su vida en los templos y como se congelo en el hielo.

Luego empezamos a hablar Katara y yo acerca de nuestras vidas y de cómo encontramos a Aang en el iceberg, luego de nosotros entra Zuko contando de su descendencia y las razones por las que ni Honora ni ninguno de nuestros hijos conoce a la familia de Zuko, el está un poco dolido cuando cuenta todo esto, pero Mai lo mira y simplemente lo tranquiliza.

Así cada uno cuenta su parte de la historia, Toph cuenta cómo es que la encontraron, y como aprendió tierra control así como otras cosas vividas con el equipo avatar, Mai cuenta cosas sobre como entro ella en la historia junto a la otra "tía" de nuestros hijos, Ty lee.

Por último contamos todos los problemas del eclipse y ahí nos damos cuenta de la hora que es, ya estamos todos cansados y podemos asegurar que por mas atentos que estén los niños será mejor que duerman.

Llevamos a Lin a la cama, estamos despidiéndonos de ella cuando ella nos detiene y nos pregunta algo muy simple.

-¿ustedes se aman desde que se conocieron?- pregunta nuestra querida hija.

Miro a Toph y presiento que ella tampoco sabe que contestar, entonces cuando estoy por empezar ella me para.

- veras cariño, en los tiempos de guerra no teníamos mucho tiempo para andar de parejita, además su padre tenía otra novia…

-¿¡enserio papa!?- me pregunta mi hija interrumpiendo a su mama.- ¿Quién era?

- hija, mi novia era tu tía Suki, yo la conocí antes que a tu mama y estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella no estaba con nosotros viajando, solo la había visto unas pocas veces, y cuando conocía a tu mama, me quede enamorado de ella, verás, tu madre ahora es más dulce pero en tiempos de guerra era mucho más dura de lo que es ahora, podía derrotar ejércitos enteros ella sola, igual que todos nosotros, pero era tan dura, que apenas podía hablar fuera de los chistes con ella, y admito que también era un tonto y no hacia caso de la seriedad en algunas situaciones.

Veo a mi hija enternecida y a mi esposa sonrosada por mis palabras y confundida al saber otra parte de la historia.

-a mí me gustaba tu papá pero como te dije no era tiempo para andar de novios mi mucho menos, tu papa estaba con Suki y yo no sabía nada de cómo acercarme a él, igualmente tiene razón, yo era mucho más dura, y no me dejaba mucho querer, pero me di cuenta de que me gustaba cuando él se fue, estaba sola con los tíos Aang y Katara, tu papá se había ido a lo de un maestro para aprender a controlar la espada y cuando volvió solo me alegre para mis adentros. Tu papa y yo pasamos muchas cosas en menos de un año, al igual que Zuko, los tíos Aang y Katara y todos los demás que vivimos en ese momento, mañana te contaremos lo que nos falto de la historia, como el tío Aang y nosotros ganamos la guerra, y por la noche te contaremos todo lo que sigue.- mi esposa dice todo tiernamente lo cual me ocasiona sentirme estúpido al saber que ella gustaba de mi y no me di cuenta.

-descansa mi pequeña tejoncita. Le digo mientras le doy un beso en la frente y apago la vela de su pieza

Cuando cerramos la puerta miro a Toph y ella se gira hacia mí.

- yo también estaba deprimido de no verte- le susurro en el oído y luego le doy un pequeño beso.

Vamos los dos a la pieza y empezamos a hablar de los viejos tiempos, aclaramos muchísimas cosas que ninguno de los dos sabia, hablamos de lo que pensábamos, y sentíamos a cada momento desde que ella estaba con nosotros en el grupo.

_Conmigo _en el grupo.

Al otro día cuando despierto, los niños siguen durmiendo, ellos no están acostumbrados a quedarse hasta tarde. Pero en el comedor ya estaban todos mis amigos, Mai había llegado a ser una gran amiga mía y de todos, al igual que Toph ahora es menos seca y seria.

Veo a mi hermana y Aang, a Zuko y Mai, y por último a Toph con el collar que yo le regale. Recuerdo los tiempos antes de que existiera ciudad república, cuando estábamos en Yu Dao peleando bajo cualquier circunstancia y cantidad de enemigos, cuando supe que las iban a separar a todas las aldeas y a las cuatro naciones. Cuando temí el perder a Toph por la simple estupidez de restaurar la "armonía", lo mismo que sintió mi hermana.

Cuando llegue a una simple realidad.

Una verdad demasiado pura para ignorar, llegue a darme cuenta que toda persona que sienta amor puede ser un avatar.

_Él amor es un avatar._

Tan fuerte y resistente… como la tierra.

Tan fluido y cristalino… como el agua

Tan creciente y cálido… como el fuego

Y el aire… el que mejor representa a dicho sentimiento. Libre, sin ataduras y tan suave…

* * *

**se que no es taaan navideño, queria centrarme en algo asi como tokka adultos con su hija. asi como en todo el equipo avatar.**

**dejenme sus opiniones y espero que les haya gustado**

**¡felices fiestas y que la pasen genial!**

**me hace muy feliz saber que algunas personas leen mi historia y yo lo tomo como un regalo de navidad. muchas gracias**

**me despido por hoy, Besos Abrazos, Suerte y que la pasen genial con sus familias.**

**-Toph**


End file.
